Alexander (summon)
Alexander is a summoned creature in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a gigantic robot, often appearing as a fortress-type entity. Its attack, Divine Judgment, otherwise known as Judgment or Justice, deals Holy-based damage to all enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV of the Giant of Babil.]] Alexander does not appear in ''Final Fantasy IV, however, Yoshitaka Amano's art of the Giant of Babil looks similar to the future summon, particularly the incarnation seen in Final Fantasy VI. Housed on the Red Moon, the Giant of Babil is summoned to the Earth by gathering the Crystals at the Tower of Babil to activate a dimensional elevator. The connection with Alexander is cemented by the battle with Proto-Babil in the remake version, which uses Divine Judgment, Alexander's signature attack. ''Final Fantasy VI :''See the Summon sequence here. Alexander first appears as an esper in Final Fantasy VI. It is obtained by defeating the Wrexsoul in Doma Castle with Cyan in the World of Ruin, and checking the throne in the King's Room. Its summon is called Divine Judgment (Justice in earlier translations). Its Spell Power is 114, and it is unblockable. It costs 90 MP to summon, and it teaches the following spells: *Holy x2 *Protect x10 *Shell x10 *Dispel x10 *Esuna x15 Alexander also appears in the Anthology version's FMV, where it proves to be highly effective against the final boss. Its attack not only hurts Kefka, but also detonates his tower. ''Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here. Alexander is a Summon Materia found in the Great Glacier by defeating a snow woman lurking in a cave. Its attack spell is called Judgment, it costs 120 MP to use and deals Holy damage to all enemies. Although there aren't many enemies weak to Holy in the game, Alexander is the only source of Holy magic for player characters to cast, due to the Holy spell being a plot device. Alexander's spell power is equal to 7.5x the base magic damage. ''Final Fantasy VIII :''See the Summon sequence here. Alexander is a Guardian Force obtained by drawing from Edea in Galbadia Garden or, if missed, from Catoblepas in Ultimecia Castle. It attacks with Holy Judgment. Alexander's attack, Holy Judgment, is a Holy-elemental attack that damages all enemies. Alexander's summon time is 22.1s, which, according to the Final Fantasy VIII Ultimania, allows the player to boost its damage to around 230% of normal damage using a regular PlayStation controller. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 63 * Level / 10 + 48 + 20 : Damage = Damage * (265 - TargetSpr) / 8 : Damage = Damage * 48 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 : Damage = Damage * (900 - ElemDef) / 100: Elemental Defense starts at 800 (0%), 900 nullifies damage and 1000 absorbs it. If an enemy is shown to be weak against an element, its Elemental Defense is below 800. If damage becomes negative (due to high Elemental Defense), the target is healed by that amount. Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Alexander are listed below: Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy IX Alexander cannot be summoned by the player in ''Final Fantasy IX, but plays a role in the storyline. .]] Alexander is the eidolon used by the summoner tribe hundreds of years before the start of the game, back when they inhabited the Mist Continent. During an experiment the eidolon went on a rampage. To stop Alexander from being summoned again, the summoners left the Mist Continent, and divided Alexander's gem into four fragments with one fragment, the Memory Earring, remaining behind before it comes to Eiko's possession. Hundreds of years later Kuja seeks Alexander's power so he can overthrow Garland and become ruler of both Gaia and Terra. Alexander can only be summoned when all four pieces of the gem are gathered at Alexandria Castle. Using Queen Brahne's greed, Kuja manipulates Alexandria to conquer most of the Mist Continent, obtaining Lindblum's Falcon Claw and Cleyra's Desert Star gems while the Silver Pendant in Princess Garnet's possession eluded capture. After Brahne's death, when Kuja uses Bahamut to ravage Alexandria, Garnet and Eiko summon Alexander and it defeats Bahamut with a flurry of holy light. When Kuja summons the Invincible to steal Alexander and manipulate the eidolon for his own uses, the plan backfires with Garland taking control of the Invincible and using it to destroy Alexander, damaging most of Alexandria in the process. Unlike previous games, Final Fantasy IX gives more details to Alexander's nature. This is the first time Alexander's Holy element is drawn out by four seraphic wings and the eidolon's immobile qualities are explained by its guardianship to Alexandria Castle. The summon is the size of a large castle, among the largest incarnations of any common summon. Tetra Master *Card 070 *Location: Treno, Card Stadium, Chocograph treasure "Ocean". ''Final Fantasy XI Alexander is the name of a server, as well as one of the Celestial Avatars. Alexander wields the power of Light. Alexander wasn't included during the original game, making his first appearance in the ''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan expansion. It is never explained who Alexander was before Altana drew him into her service, nor is his true appearance ever glimpsed. Instead, Alexander animates a large robotic body, much like his previous appearances. In Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan Alexander is both a plot device and a character, and serves as the final boss. Alexander, also named "The Iron Colossus", was constructed eons before the game began by the now-dead Alzadaal civilization. Upon its completion, the spirit of the true Alexander Avatar sleeping in a protocrystal animated the giant construct and fought against the Dark Rider, Odin. Both Gods were defeated and the Alzadaal Empire was obliterated. The Iron Colossus fell to earth in fragments, becoming the modern day Ruins of Alzadaal. In current Vana'diel, the Aht Urhgan Empire finds itself constantly besieged by the Troll Mercenaries, Mamool Ja Savages, and Undead Swarm. The Empire, as well as its enemies, the beastmen, resurrect Alexander's control core as a remedy to their woes. The core is smaller than the original Alexander, though it is immeasurably powerful. This version is operated by a pilot within the device, Razfahd; however, when Empress Nashmeira attempted to intervene, the Avatar Alexander possessed the device, awakening its true power. When Odin appears Alexander and Odin attempt to destroy each other once more. Realizing Alexander has no care for the Empire's inhabitants and would destroy them to defeat Odin, Razfahd refuses to cooperate, and, using the last of his strength, halts the Avatar from within. In the battle, Alexander uses his trademark Divine Judgment at 50% health, and has a variety of other new attacks, such as Divine Spear, Radiant Sacrament, and Mega Holy. Summon Alexander was released as a summonable Avatar in the March 2010 version update. He can only be summoned by Level 75+ Summoners, and only while under the effect of the Summoner's Two-hour ability, Astral Flow. When summoned, Alexander consumes all the Summoner's MP, ends Astral Flow, and grants an enhancement to party members within range known as Perfect Defense. This ability grants near invincibility to all damage and status ailments to all party members in range for up to 90 seconds. If Alexander is stunned or somehow prevented from using this ability, he will vanish and can be re-summoned one minute later. The duration is affected by the Summoner's remaining MP: if the Summoner summons Alexander with 100% MP, Perfect Defense reaches its maximum duration of 90 seconds. ''Final Fantasy XII In ''Final Fantasy XII, recurring summons of the series appear as airships from the fleet of the Archadian Imperial Army. The Alexander is a massive airship, second in size to the Sky Fortress Bahamut, and is the flagship of the 12th Fleet of the Archadian Imperial Army, commanded by Judge Zargabaath. ''Final Fantasy XIII :''See the Gestalt Mode And Summoning sequence here. Alexander returns as a playable summon as Hope Estheim's Eidolon. Alexander takes on a more humanoid appearance with hands and legs and uses his fists to strike enemies, but is also capable of long range attacks. Hope, Lightning, and Fang face him as a boss in Vallis Media, as a test to prove Hope's strength to him. Alexander utilizes non-elemental physical attacks and acts as a Sentinel, drawing in all enemy attacks. Alexander has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons. A drawback to Alexander is that he is slow moving around the battlefield and takes longer to act than the other Eidolons, in some cases being late in healing Hope. Hope's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Alexander becomes a fortress that arcs around the edge of the battlefield while Hope gives him orders. He fires beams of holy light from his cannons and retains his trademark move, Divine Judgment. According to Motomu Toriyama, Alexander is a "tactical commander". ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hope's Eidolon Alexander does not appear in ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, but concept art for it exists and is included in the Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ultimania Omega book. The guide also includes a breakdown of a deleted scene where Alexanders fight against Caius Ballad. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Alexander is a powerful Eidolon whose power is so intense only a l'Cie can summon it to battle, and is a double-edged sword because the summoning process would be fatal to the summoner. Forced into using it as a measure against the Milites Empire, Kurasame and many Suzaku students sacrifice their life energies to give Caetuna the means to summon Alexander at the cost of her own life. Alexander vaporizes all, but Qator Bashtar and Machina Kunagiri as the latter created a barrier to shield them from the Eidolon's attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions Alexander is found during "Chapter 4: The Light" after retrieving the Mysidian crystal, behind the crystal room, deep underneath is a castle where he resides, known as the "Castle of the Protector". When approached, Alexander will engage the warriors in battle as a show of its strength. Defeating Alexander in battle allows the Warriors of Light to summon him. The Warriors of Darkness also gain the ability to summon him, when the two parties unite. Alexander costs 64 MP to summon. Alexander's attack is "Holy Judgement", which deals Light-element damage to all enemies. Alexander and Dispel are the necessary components to unlock the Dispelga Fusion Ability, which performs Dispel on all enemies. Alexander also uses Dispelga during its boss fight, to remove the party's defenses before using Holy Judgement. Dissidia Final Fantasy Alexander appears as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy. When summoned it temporarily "locks" the user's Bravery preventing any change. Like some summons in Dissidia Final Fantasy, Alexander has two different appearances: an auto version, which is triggered by performing a Bravery Break on the opponent, and shows an artwork of Final Fantasy VII appearance, and a manual version, which shows a colored version of his Final Fantasy VIII artwork. Alexander's auto version is obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IX's third stage, and its manual version is in the second stage of the same storyline. The manual version requires the player to complete Destiny Odyssey IX first. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Alexander returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Seven: Resolve for Seclusion of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Alexander is the Guardian Beast of Light. He lives in the Clock Tower in Lostime and protects Shirma the Oracle of Light. Chocobo fights him after defeating Phoenix and Leviathan, the Guardian Beasts of Fire and Water, respectively, and Croma. When summoned, Alexander unleashes Holy Judgment on all enemies within a three-grid radius. The damage dealt is proportional to the player's current HP. Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Alexander is a summon called by Kaze in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun using the following Soil Charge Triad: *More infinite than the open sky, Sky Blue! *The one to fill out the devilish darkness, Holy Black! *The light after trial, Judgment White! Followed by saying: "Shine! I summon you, ALEXANDER!" ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Alexander is represented in the ''Final Fantasy TCG by Wind-elemental cards featuring his Final Fantasy XIII and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy appearances. Other Appearances ''Bahamut Lagoon Alexander is one of the high-ranking holy dragons and the final boss in the Japan-only ''Bahamut Lagoon. Like his Final Fantasy counterparts, his signature attack is Divine Judgment. ''Itadaki Street Portable'' Alexander is a card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Merchandise Alexander appears in the [Fantasy Master Creatures|''Final Fantasy'' Creatures Kai'' range of action figures with his Final Fantasy XIII (Vol 3) and Final Fantasy VIII (Vol 5) incarnations. The Alexander from Final Fantasy IX has also appeared in Final Fantasy Creatures Vol 2 series of figures, which predates the Creatures Kai range. Gallery Etymology "Alexander" is a common western name of Greek origin, the original name being Ἀλέξανδρος (Alexandros), "Protector of Mankind", an adequate reference to the summon's Holy elemental nature. It may also be a reference to the famous Macedonian king, Alexander the Great. References de:Alexander it:Alexander pl:Alexander Category:Final Fantasy VI Espers Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Guardian Forces Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Avatars